


this is not what libraries were meant for

by books_and_spite



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies, First Dates, Getting Together, Libraries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_and_spite/pseuds/books_and_spite
Summary: (...but please keep on doing whatever you were doing.)Thomas Jefferson meets James Madison in a library. And proceeds to do a lot of things that you really shouldn’t do in there.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & James Madison, Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	this is not what libraries were meant for

**Author's Note:**

> my first non-bits and pieces work for hamilton!!

The guy is _cute._

So. Thomas is in the library, right? Reading. He had been making progress on his readings for the new school year. But then a cute guy walked past him and he promptly forgot all about them. 

(Yeah, he’s really gay.)

Cute Guy proceeds to sit at the table next to his, and Thomas hastily runs a hand through his hair before Cute Guy finishes putting his things down. 

When Cute Guy looks up, Thomas is there waiting with a cheerful smile. “I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”

His conversation partner smiles shyly back, and Thomas’ eyes widen just a little, because _damn,_ that’s really fucking adorable. 

“We wouldn’t have met before,” Cute Guy says, his voice carrying a hint of Southern drawl. “I’m new around here. James Madison, by the way. Nice to meet you.”

Thomas offers a hand to the newly-named James. “My name is Thomas Jefferson. It’s a _pleasure.”_ He lets the last word drag on for a beat too long.

He has the pleasure of seeing the newly-named James blush slightly and look down, before he shivers. “This place is cold.”

Thomas takes off his jacket and offers it to James silently. James tilts his head in confusion, so Thomas explains, “You’re cold- I’ll be fine.”

James smiles and shrugs it on. “Thanks. So... you’re going to Princeton as well?”

Thomas hums in agreement. “Mhm. Got a legacy to continue and all that. Parents went there too.”

James smiles wider. “I guess we’ll be seeing more of each other this year. Hey, what are you majoring in? I’m doing political science, thinking of minoring in pre-law.”

“I’m going for a political science major too!” Thomas beams. Maybe he can sit next to James. And... get to know him better. He leans forward. “Do I have the pleasure of being your first friend in this little town?”

James shakes his head. “I’m afraid that honor is not yours. I knew Dolley Payne from middle school? She’s in Princeton too, a year ahead of me. And this essay project- have you heard of the Federalist Papers?”

“Pretty good essays. Spreading awareness about issues in our society? By Publius?” Thomas checks.

I helped write them,” James admits. “I worked with John Jay and-”

A new voice finishes his sentence. “Alexander Hamilton.”

Thomas and James both look up, and James huffs a laugh. “Yeah. Nice to see you, Alexander.”

“You too, James,” Hamilton responds, giving him a cocky smile. And then he turns to Thomas, and his face rearranges into a mask of disdain. 

“Jefferson,” he sniffs. 

“Hamilton,” Thomas retorts. James is eyeing the both of them warily.

“Don’t be _idiots,_ ” he warns quietly. 

But Thomas has been Mortal Enemies, with capitalization, with Hamilton for four years now, stemming from the single class they shared in high school. He’s not going to break that streak for just anything. Even if _anything_ is a cute, sweet, kind boy. 

He just wants Hamilton to _fuck off_ so he can go back to talking to James, for fuck’s sake. 

So Thomas aims his best glare at Hamilton and drawls, “Are you here for any particular purpose, or do you just want to admire my beautiful face?”

Hamilton snorts. “Like I would ever want to look at you? I wouldn’t expect you to know, but some of us have standards.”

James tilts his head nervously. “Guys-”

Thomas talks over him, glaring at Hamilton. “Of course- low standards, I wouldn’t know what those are.”

_“Guys-”_

“Because you’re already the lowest of the low-”

“Will the both of you just _stop?”_ James says desperately.

“I’m afraid I agree,” another voice interjects. Thomas looks up- oh, fuck him. It’s George Washington. You know. The librarian. To make matters worse, it’s not the first time this has happened. Thomas is relatively sure he hates both of them. 

Washington gives them a half-glare. “You both know the rules, Hamilton, Jefferson. No fighting. Out, if you please.” He turns to James. “You too. I _am_ sorry, but rules are rules.” 

“Yes, sir,” James says quietly, and picks up his bag and book. Thomas stands up, shooting a dirty look at Alexander, already running, and follows him out.

They don’t say anything for the first few seconds out of the library. Then: “That was so _fucking_ stupid.”

Thomas winces, ducking his head. “Sorry?”

James snorts. “Don’t be, it was somehow amusing. So. You and Alexander.”

“The way you say it implies that we’re fucking. Which we are _not_ ,” Thomas clarifies quickly. James laughs softly.

“He told me that you did, once,” he says. “He also described it as _the worst experience he’d ever had._ ” He eyes Thomas speculatively. “Although, I don’t see how you would be the _worst_. You are pretty handsome, at least. Can’t relate, though.”

Thomas sputters, lost for words. “I- okay. Sure.”

Totally not freaking out. Yeah. Sure. Uh. What do you say to a cute boy. Thomas.exe has stopped working. 

James looks concerned. “Was that crossing a line?”

“No, I-” Thomas manages to force out. “It’s fine.”

“...okay?” James still seems somewhat confused. “So, back to the original subject- you and Alexander are what, mortal enemies?”

“With capitalization,” Thomas absently corrects. “I met him at some competition, transferred to his school, was his biggest academic rival for four years straight. He’s going to Princeton too, so maybe eight.”

“Funny,” James observes. “For two people who hate each other, you seem to like spending time together.”

“I’d rather be spending time with anyone else. Especially you,” Thomas murmurs, then decides to shut up before he embarrasses himself any more. Too late, though.

_“Especially_ me?” James asks. There is a _hint_ of blush on his face. “Is this the part where you ask me on a date and we ride off into the sunset together?”

“It can be if you want it to be,” Thomas says quickly, before he loses the nerve to.

“I mean- sure,” James says, quietly, blush even more evident now.

“Okay,” Thomas says. 

“Okay.”

They share a shy smile.

Hey, it’s gonna be a good day.

* * *

Thomas brings James to a French café around the corner from the library. It has very nice food. They sit down, order, look at anywhere that isn’t each other awkwardly.

“Is this a friend-date? Or, like. A _date-_ date?” James asks as Thomas pulls out his wallet. “Also, I can pay for myself, you know.” He takes out his own wallet.

“Let me pay,” Thomas tells him, “and I guess it’s whatever you want it to be?”

James considers this until they’re out of the café. Then he presses a light kiss to Thomas’ cheek. Thomas blinks- oh, god, he can _feel_ himself turning red.

“It’s a date, then,” James says, and smiles, and Thomas smiles brightly back.

And then-

“Fucking hell,” someone says, and Thomas looks back up, and Alexander _fucking_ Hamilton is standing there with his boyfriend Laurens and his girlfriend Eliza, staring at them.

James gives him a small wave, still smiling.

Eliza laughs. “It’s nice to see you, James. I didn’t know you were dating Thomas.”

“Didn’t you just meet today?” Hamilton splutters.

_“And?”_ Thomas spits back. 

“Is that _your fucking jacket?”_ Hamilton squawks as he catches sight of James.

Thomas narrows his eyes.

“No fighting,” Eliza and James chorus, and Laurens pulls Hamilton into the café with a two-fingered salute to James, Eliza following behind them.

Thomas kisses James on the cheek. Just to try. It feels nice. 

James is _really_ cute when he blushes. 

* * *

At some point over the next few weeks they end back up in the library, sharing a table and reading over each other’s shoulders, hands tangling and pressed together, warm in the cold library.

“Kiss me,” Thomas says.

James swats him in the arm. “No PDA in the library.”

Thomas pouts.

James sighs and tilts his head up so that Thomas can kiss him. 

Life is good. 


End file.
